The preparation of solar cell using the materials with low cost and high performance has been a research hotspot and difficulty of the photovoltaic field. At present, the application of silicon cells used on the ground is limited mainly because of the complex production process and the high cost. In order to reduce the cost of the cell and expand its application range, a new solar cell material has been sought for a long time. The organic semiconductor material has gained lots of concern due to the advantages of readily accessible raw material, inexpensive, simple preparation process, good environmental stability and photovoltaic effect and so on. Since N. S. Sariciftci et al reported the phenomenon of photoinduced electron transferring between conjugated organic semiconductor materials and C60 on the SCIENCE in 1992 (N. S Sariciftci, L. Smilowitz, A. J. Heeger, et al. Science, 1992, 258, 1474), numerous researches have been invested into the polymer solar cell. Although it has been rapidly developed, the conversion efficiency of the polymer solar cell is still much lower than that of the inorganic solar cell.